


meet you at f-8?

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Concert Photographers, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, non idol, photographers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: minghao has always wanted to share the pit with cvernphotos.





	

"i'm gonna kill him?"

"why?" soonyoung asks as he leans against the barrier, "he's just doing his job, like you." 

minghao scowls as he itches his neck underneath the cotton neck strap. he wasn't really going to kill him it was just his nerves. 

"isn't he the one you've always wanted to shoot with in front of the stage?" junhui pipes up, "you check his twitter daily." 

"can you shut up? he's literally two feet away and ALSO. it's referred to as the pit, nobody calls it "front stage" anymore hyung." minghao sighs, "that's so old school."

"the fact you just said old school is old school." chan mumbles, "when is this gonna start it's getting hot."

minghao shouldn't be so nervous! for christ sake, he was younger than him anyway he should be proud. but god, the kid really knew how to shoot a show and edit his ass off. 

choi hansol, or cvernphotos is an 19 year old who has been doing photography for a almost two years but started concert photography over 9 months ago. he's now accepted by two publications, works with local photographers! 

he has almost went on tour twice but his mom didn't want him to miss school. his friends said he needs to stop stalking and just need to confront him. 

minghao has always secretly hoped that one day maybe him and hansol would share the pit. he has had many vivid daydreams of their encounter and now here he is in the flesh. 

he was wearing a baggy green hoodie with his hair flat against his forehead and damp. he had his olive green camera backpack strapped around him tight and secure. 

he had a canon 6D with a 50mm lens and was waiting cooly against the speakers. his lips were too pink and too pretty as they were in a sort of pout and minghao wanted to choke. 

he was alongside some other photographers in the area and some that minghao was friends with. they were all cluttered near hansol and blocking his view. 

"stop fucking staring," junhui snaps, "seriously it's weird."

"he's in love, let him be." soonyoung replies defensively as he hands junhui some water, "you're getting warm please drink." 

minghao sighs louder as he awaits anxiously for this show to start. minghao wanted to get closer to hansol because this was his dream. 

the lights start to finally dim and minghao practically pushes his way to the front when he sees hansol moving. 

he recognized his friend wenhan who was elbow to elbow with hansol. wenhan was aware of minghao's admiration for hansol and moved at the site. 

minghao couldn't believe it that he was side by side with this god. he's been doing concert photography a little longer than hansol but he was a little starstruck. 

minghao rests his elbows on the wooden ledge as he side eyes hansol wiping his lens. he hadn't had a proper lens cleaner and this was minghao's chance.

he quickly reaches in his side pocket of his backpack to retrieve his spray but the woman on hansol's right had beat him.

he grips the bottle so hard he thinks he might have cracked it. he groans loudly to himself right at the time the speakers popped.

the show was beginning and minghao can't help but smile when he sees hansol get himself ready. his lips were in a pout as he started to focus his lens. 

minghao takes his work very seriously and so he couldn't just sit admiring hansol. he had a job and he had work to do. he makes his way around hansol and starts to shoot the concert. 

he feels his ears ringing and his arms starting to ache. he loves this familiar feeling the pain from holding his camera and angling it. minghao loved trying to find the right angle and using the lights to his advantage. 

minghao loves any type of photography, he tries not to be picky. he loves the science of photography and the technical side of it. but with concert photography, it is something else to him and enjoys the unpredictability of it all. 

the first opener ends and minghao leans against the barrier where his sweaty friends stand. minghao couldn't even think of words to thank his friends for supporting him. 

"you get a lot of good pictures?" soonyoung asks mid pant, "did ah you talk to him?"

minghao shakes his head as he quickly scans throughout his photos. he never really checked his pictures until he got home but he needed to pass time.

"hao, he's staring at you." junhui whispers softly, "he's literally staring."

minghao's fingers tighten on his camera lens, "don't fuck with me, junhui." 

"he's being serious." chan states in a hushed tone, "his eyes are really bright like you said." 

minghao didn't know what to do but pivot back on his heels to see hansol frantically staring down at his camera again. minghao wonders if maybe he felt the same?

the show kept going after the 2nd opener and then the main band. hansol and minghao managed to stay side by side and even helping out. 

hansol would step out of minghao's way to allow him a closer spot. minghao even allowed hansol to use his zoom lens whenever his had gotten jammed. 

the show ended with giving minghao over 1,000 photos go through and edit. he was proud of the outcome and he loved to edit photos. 

"xu.. xuphotos!" a voice stammers behind him

minghao turns to see hansol setting his camera around his neck. he had a small smile on his face and his cheeks were rosy. how was somebody so cute!

"i didn't recognize you until now ya know cause all of the lights and we have cameras in our face. but hi, my name is-"

"cvernphotos, vernon." minghao mumbles with a soft voice, "nice to finally meet you." 

"a-ah, you know me?" hansol flushes, "really?" 

"yeah, you're talented! we also literally follow each other on everything. your editing skills are honestly amazing and i admire it all." minghao rambles, "you're really talented!" 

minghao's cheeks flush furiously after realizing that he just admit that. he didn't think that he'd admit to that to him either.

"ah, hearing that from you is really amazing! you're so cool, hyung." hansol smiles widely, "you're so talented and c-cute and just great!" 

minghao feels his heart pretty much fall to his ass because GOD he called him cute! hansol called HIM cute! 

"oh shit did i just call you cute oh my god that wasn't meant to come out like that and oh my god oh my god oh my god." hansol says, "i'm so embarrassed oh my god." 

minghao didn't want hansol to feel bad because of what he said because he agrees 100% he thinks he's cute. 

"you're cute! don't feel embarrassed, oh my god you're so cute." minghao laughs as he holds onto his camera nervously. 

that's when the two blush together in unison and minghao really wants to die. 

"hao, literally ask him out or something we gotta head out!" junhui yells, "we don't have all day!"

"yeah we're suppose to go to IHOP!" chan says, "ask him to join!"

minghao grins, "do you wanna go eat with me and my friends? we can look at each other's photos and talk about that one photographer who deadass kept trying to hit us with his lens." 

"dude! he was so fucking annoying like who uses a 70-200mm lens when they're two feet away from the stage?" 

and minghao thought that this would be the beautiful start to a long interesting relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> i am photographer i love to do concert photography it's my favorite thing in the whole world so concert photographer vernhao is a thing i wanted to do


End file.
